


Maybe we should not have done it in snow whites bed

by Westontheoutlaw2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westontheoutlaw2/pseuds/Westontheoutlaw2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is what  it says<br/>My second  ever one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe we should not have done it in snow whites bed

They lay their after what happened to be the best sexual intercourse both had had in their lifes still completely naked lying on snows bed  
"Ready for round 2 " spoke the young woman  
"of course" was the reply  
They started with sharing kisses across the neck then emma slowly lowered herself to her goal and started a long moan vibrated while she did it  
3 minutes later as climax was near and both where caught up in there action they didn't hear the front door open.  
snow was holding little neal in one hand and a bag of shopping in the other she sat neal in the baby seat in the kitchen and put the shopping down while walking to put her new clothes in her cupboard she froze as she entered her and davids room she quickly retreats and think to herself  
"Oh in the name of the savoir my daughter is sleeping with hook in my bed" she goes to the door knocks three times and enters she says "its alright killian you can come up from the"- she gasps as it is definitely not killian but regina wearing a ribbed strap-on "emma!!!" she faints the the two now stands over her emma says "maybe we should not have done it in her bed"...


End file.
